Kiss me
by PhantasienFreiheit
Summary: "So, while I was gone last night at Sue's...you two were..uh...-" "Having sex?" I cut him off with my blunt answer. Both Alice and Charlie blushed. RATED M! Bella is a vampire, Alice is human. Bellice.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not much of a big fan of Twilight – in fact, I hate Edward x Bella. Its just...theres no spark. Now...Alice x Bella, there's a love story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. If I did, Jacob would be mine...as would be Paul. And Alice would be screwing Bella, not Edward. **

Looking out the window, Alice Swan felt a slight tug inside her chest. For three reasons. It was sunny, and it was Monday, and she wouldn't see her love of her life, Isabella Cullen at school. Pouting slightly, she moved her skirt out of the way of being caught on the bedpost. It wasn't as if she would never see her again. It was just that she was so used to Isabella being there. Silent in words, but with her emotions, her eyes, Isabella's love for her was unconditional, and full on strong.

And in that moment, Alice's mind instantly formed the memory of the night that happened only 3 days ago – before her beloved left for a hunt in Canada. Apparently there was lots of bears and elk there.

Isabella's eyes were no longer a bright topaz that shown with cool emotions, but darker, more passionate amber that were aflame with lust, love, and overall insane need. And all of that was directed towards her, Mary-Alice Swan. _Thank God! _Needless to say, Alice's throat was a bit rough from the screaming, and moaning. She inwardly thanked whatever gods that were in their respective heavens that Charlie was spending the night at Sue Clearwater's. Alice wouldn't know what on earth she would do, except be extremely mortified and humiliated, if Charlie heard her cries of passion, and occasional pleads for a little more spankings. Flushing, Alice inwardly wondered what she had done to deserve someone so deliciously, and strikingly beautiful.

Isabella was no Rosalie, that was for sure. With hair as gold as the sun, skin pale like swans, lips full and plump, perfect cheekbones, dangerous, but 'stop-dead-in-your-tracks' eyes that were framed with gorgeously long eyelashes. Top that with perfect breasts, long legs, and an ass to match, you had your definition of 'blond bombshell'. Rosalie was so..beautiful. And yet, she only made Alice look once, and when she laid her eyes on the lovely Isabella, the beauty of Rosalie instantly slipped her mind.

She inwardly didn't know what to think of her, when Alice first laid her eyes on the slender Cullen, or when she first saw the five Cullen's when she first attended Forks high School. Especially when she was leaning a bit too close to the redhead of their little odd family. If that was strange to her, then what was even stranger was when she felt the jealousy, no, the _hostility_ that emanated from her every pore as the redhead leaned into Isabella's direction and his 'perfect lips' -that were no where near as perfect looking as Isabella's full, slightly uneven ones- (So what if her top lips was slightly fuller than her bottom one? It only made her look much more beautiful.) were moving, almost as if they were talking to each other.

Isabella seemed uninterested, occasionally she would look at the redhead with a bored golden stare. And those eyes captured Alice's soul, and truth be told, she would willingly give it all up towards the brunette.

_'Stay the hell away from her, you ugly, demented, perverted redhead! Shes MINE!'_ Alice inwardly snarled, and instantly backtracked. Where the hell did that come from? Shell-shocked, Alice quickly looked away from the beautiful family. But not before the redhead, whom Alice was really starting to dislike – she had seen the slight movement he made, almost as if he wanted to test her temper, and tried to get closer to the brunette.

Fuming silently in her seat, Alice gripped her diet soda, wishing that it was that _bastard redhead_'s head.

_'He better keep his damn, unfashionable mitts off her, or else I'm gonna fucking skewer him alive.'_ Alice thought with unusual malice, feeling the heat of jealousy pulse through her veins when she saw the redhead pull out the beautiful brunette's chair, and then waited for another blond male to walk beside him and then, slowly, they made off.

_'Seriously, those levi's were SO yesterday! Talk about a fashion disaster.'_ Alice inwardly sneered, her hazel eyes taking in the horrible pants that adorned the redhead's legs.

"Who the hell was that?" Alice snarled under her breath. Jessica, who was busy gossiping with Lauren, turned her head just in time to see the Cullen's leave. Snorting not so quietly, Jessica leaned in, almost as if she was going to reveal some juicy gossip.

"Well, the blond girl, that's Rosalie Hale. She's dating Emmett Cullen, the big muscled guy with the dark curly hair. And the other blond is Jasper Hale. He's dating Edward Cullen, the bronze-haired one." upon hearing that, Alice snapped her pixie head at Jessica's face, surprise on her own face. "I know, gross right?" She sneered with disgust. "And the last one, well, that's Isabella Cullen." Jessica said bitingly. Blinking in confusion, she looked at Jessica with questioning hazel eyes.

"What's so bad about her?" Alice asked, reminding herself that even if she clawed out Jessica's eyeballs, she would ruin her new nails. And it took forever to get the pink from the cosmetic shop, and even longer to open the damn bottle.

Meaning, it was definitely not worth scratching the bitch's eyes out – no matter how tempting it sounded.

"She's Emmett's little sister, and she, of course, has every single guy here pining after her and she doesn't even consider dating them. She just rips their hearts out and leaves them for us." Jessica sniffed. Alice would have believed it if she didn't notice the slight amount of sourness in Jessica's gray eyes.

The lunch bell had went, before Alice could even ask why that was a bad thing, if they were getting all the boys. But it seemed that in that moment, that Jessica had asked Isabella out, and Isabella had turned Jessica down. Alice couldn't feel more happier.

And the minute that she entered her Literature class, and sat down next to the beautiful, but silent brunette, Mary-Alice Swan fell head over heels in love with Isabella Cullen.

A loud knock instantly knocked Alice out of her memory stream and saw her father, Charlie stick his head inside her room, being slightly careful as if not to see anything remotely bare skinned.

"Alice, if you don't leave then you'll be late for school – Even if you take your...porche." Charlie said, feeling slightly annoyed that his beloved daughter brought a car that was more suited for the speeding highways of Germany than the small, rainy town of Forks.

Not that he didn't think that it wasn't nice. He had Alice drive him to his new love-intrest's place, Sue Clearwater's place. He had to admit, it went along smoothly, and the slight purr the engine made nearly made him have a small O.

"Right...I'll go have some breakfast." Alice said, in a slight daze. It wasn't everyday that you daydream about your immortal hubby, get a slight reaction, and have your dad interrupt you all just for the sake of going to some stupid purgatory called school.

After eating a not-so-exciting breakfast of oatmeal, brown sugar, and buttered toast(tastes better than it sounds) Alice made her way to school, ignoring the pit of emptiness that settled in her stomach.

"Hey, Alice, before you leave, I'm going to Sue's after work...soo..." Charlie incoherently mumbled the rest of his sentence. And Alice didn't have to be a genius to guess what was going to happen.

"Oh. Cool. I'll be doing the laundry anyway. Its stacking up. And I will do that, after my...homework." Alice said, feeling the emptiness fill her even more, why couldn't it be Saturday? Then she could be shopping whenever she pleased...with Isabella there beside her. Charlie rolled his eyes, knowing very well that 'homework' was just an undercover name for 'shopping'.

"All right. But be careful." Charlie said, pulling Alice into an awkward hug, which Alice responded by nearly crushing his spine by giving him a big hug – she was really like her mother in some aspects.

"All ways am, All ways will." Alice chimed, giving Charlie her charming smile.

Needless to say, Charlie was a bit confused, but he shook it off. If only he could have some sort of awesome superpower and fast-forward through time and get to Sue's later...

Mmmm...banana bread..

-.-''

Collapsing on her bed, Alice inwardly began to whine when she removed her new jimmy-choos from her poorly abused feet. Normally, her feet wouldn't be sore at all. She started to wear high-heels at the age of 6 years old – dress up, mind you – it was just that, when you wear new high heels for more than 8 hours, your feet tend to get really sore.

"Stupid shoes...I'm never going to wear you again!" Alice snapped, holding both of the killer-looking-high-heels near her face. "Evil!" She snapped, tossing the shoes halfway across her bedroom, watching them hit the wall with a bitter satisfaction.

"You know.." A female silken voice that came out of no where, and nearly scared Alice out of her wits, said with amusement "talking to inanimate objects is a sign of insanity." Alice instantly whirled around, and felt her heart nearly skip 5 beats when her hazel eyes devoured the sight of Isabella Cullen, eyes bright and gold, glowing in the evening light.

"You're back!" Alice cried out, and zipped straight into Isabella's cool, and marble arms.

"I am truly sorry that I spent so much time away from you."Isabella said softly, kissing the top of Alice's head. Flushing at the sound of her voice, and the serenity, Alice looked up at the golden eyes that held so much emotion for her only. Only she, Mary-Alice would see Isabella like this.

"Really sorry?"Alice asked, looking up at her lover with cute, glassy hazel eyes.

"Really."

Almost instantly, a thought hit Alice. Inwardly cackling like the wicked witch of the west, Alice pressed her smaller, softer body against the taller, slender, and more smoother body.

"Well then.."Alice purred, leaning forward, kissing a certain spot on cool, marble smooth skin. With her sharp hearing, she caught the small, sharp breath that her beloved took.

"Alice.."Isabella said, her voice dark. It would have scared off most humans – even vampires. But to Alice, it was a major turn on.

"I guess...we'll just have to _do _something about that." Alice purred, licking the smooth, cool neck.

And in that instant, Alice found her clothes ripped off, and tossed on the bed. Before she could realize it, she was currently in her matching bra and panties – both a dark emerald green- and pressed against a wall.

"Any last requests, Alice Swan?" Isabella asked, mock-threateningly.

"Kiss me." Alice said, hooking her legs around the slender waist, moaning when she felt a hand squeeze her thigh with a soft firmness.

"Yes, mi'lady." And then, all thoughts from Alice's mind slipped away.

**My first FEMSLASH. So please, review. I was actually reading a small, very tiny one-shot about Alice and Bella, so here you go.**

**Review please. **

**..Should I make another chapter? Or keep it the way it is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY CRAP! 2 freaking days, and 17 reviews? OMG! Thank you all, and this (might) be the last chapter I'm doing on this. It all depends on whether you want me to continue or not.**

**I'm flat out warning you that the first part of this chapter is sexual, and the rating is changed to M. So any underaged readers, beware. **

**Disclaimer ; I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. If I did, I would have Paul all to myself **perverted giggle** and Alice would be Bella's eternal lover, not Edward.**

Head falling against the pillow, Alice felt her lovers impenetrable gaze roaming her not-so-covered body. Turning her head, she took in the sight of her lovely Isabella. Dark golden eyes that always sent shivers down Alice's spine, and since it was the night, Alice could see a slight shimmer of her bodily juices on her lovers perfectly uneven lips, thanks to the moonlight.

Alice shivered, feeling the need to be touched curl inside her abdomen and send small licks of heat throughout her veins.

"Are you cold?" Isabella asked, taking her eyes off of Alice's breasts.

_'So perfectly full...and delicious.'_ Isabella thought inwardly, feeling herself become overthrown with more insatiable lust – _what was this little pixie doing to me? - _when she caught her own little human eye her with less-than-polite eyes.

"No, silly...I..uh.."Alice stammered, nearly shrieking when she felt a cold hand wrap around her waist, pulling her even closer towards the cool brunette.

"Yes?" Isabella asked, burying her face in the crook of Alice's neck, inhaling the sweet scent that emanated from her skin. Who knew that such a maddening scent came from someone so tiny? Slowly, Isabella's fingers made small circles on the naked pale hip of Alice Swan and slowly, very slowly, made their way to Alice's already wet lips.

"uh...um...I want..." Alice stuttered, which, in itself, was a large shock. Who knew that from a few touches here and there caused one to stutter? But then again..

_'I wouldn't exactly be even remotely coherent if someone was licking my neck, and playing with my pussy.._' Isabella thought.

"What is it you want, love? Because I would be more than happy.." Isabella purred into Alice's delicate neck, biting down – softly, only to give a small amount of pain, but not hard enough to break the skin -on the skin that nearly drove Isabella mad. "to give it to you."

"I want you.."Alice whispered softly, almost as if she was afraid the walls would hear her, and mock her for it. Frowning slightly, Isabella's lips moved from her neck and moved down to her sweet, small breasts. Kissing around the hardened pink nipple, Isabella made sure that Alice had absolute pleasure – she loved it when her little pixie screamed her name. Slowly, Isabella's fingers began to rub Alice's clit with almost no pressure at all, irritating the small teen to no end. Whining softly under her breath, Alice bucked her hips against slowly moving fingers.

"Impatient, are we?" Isabella asked softly, taking an erect pink nipple in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the nub, much to Alice's pleasure.

"S-stop going so slow.."Alice begged softly, staring into dark golden eyes. Isabella stared down at the epitome of perfection beneath her. Hair in disarray, hazel eyes glassy, filled with lust, and her lips were slightly bruised.

Smiling in a rather dark way, Isabella slowly let her primal instincts take over.

–

_Knock knock knock!_

Groaning, Alice turned her head in a vain attempt to block out the loud noise.

"Alice! Wake up!

Then, she grabbed the pillow that her small was resting on, and put it over her face, mainly to block out Charlies voice.

"Mary-Alice Swan! Get your little butt out here! Your going to be late for school!" Charlies voice snapped from outside her room.

"Why?" Alice whined, clearly not pleased to be woken up at such an ungodly hour.

"I just told you why, now hurry up and get ready." Charlie snapped, and Alice could hear how loud his stomps were on the precious ground.

The, out of no where, Alice snapped up straight, looking around her room searching for a rather beautiful pale brunette vampire.

"Bella?" Alice asked quietly, hoping to hear any form of a response, but much to her dismay, there was none.

_'She must've left before Charlie woke up. I guess I will be seeing her at school..'_ Alice thought, feeling a bit upset.

"Alright, moping around won't do anything. Now get up and get dressed! You gotta look sexy for Bella." Alice said loudly to herself, and then quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, hoping to the gods that her police chief father didn't hear her.

Slipping out from her bed, Alice winced when she felt her...crotch feel slightly tender. But then again, if you had someone who had fingers that were as hard as a stone doing the 'bad thing' with your wet pussy, then yes, I guess you had a little permission to be feeling a bit tender down there.

Before Alice could even touch her closet, she instantly noticed a small yellow 'sticky-note' pinned up against her closet doors. Frowning slightly, Alice instantly flushed deeply when she read the note to herself.

_'Before you dress your sexy ass up, shower. I don't know about you, but I like having a clean body, and not one covered in cum.._

_Love Bella'_

"Leave it to her to be so perverted and loving at the same time..."Alice muttered, but carefully made sure that she was not seen by Charlie – it would be incredibly embarrassing if he saw her with a decoration of hickeys on her delicate neck, along with rather odd bite marks.

She obviously didn't do them herself, unless, of course she hacked her head off and bit her body in...rather sacred places.

That, and knowing Charlie, he would probably have an aneurysm when he found out his precious Mary-Alice was having the big 'no-no' under his roof, and in the room next to his, no doubt.

So, as you can imagine, Alice took every precaution. Looking from side to side to make sure that Charlie was clearly away from the bathroom that was only 7 steps to the right...

Only seven little steps..

"You can do this, Alice.." She told herself, and then, Alice sprung forward...only to come in contact with a slightly muscular chest, and much to her horror, it was her fathers...

And, Alice being the small person she was, she could only do one thing...

which was to inconceivably fall flat on her tooshie with a loud 'oomph!'

"Alice, what're you do-what the fuck?" Charlie asked, clearly dumbfounded. Blinking in confusion, Alice followed his stare, which was right on her chest...

Looking down, Alice couldn't see much, but she could see just the edge of what looked to be a small hickey, and a large bite mark..

"oh...uh...I did it to myself?" Alice asked nervously, trying hard not to break down in humiliated tears. Charlie, however was not taking any BS from Alice. His face darkened slightly, despite the fact that there was a slight blush on his cheekbones.

"Have a shower and get dressed. After your done, come downstairs." Charlie snapped, his voice leaving no argument. But Alice pressed on.

"Why?"

Charlie looked from annoyed to baffled. How could she ask why? She bloody well knew why!

"Because we have to talk." Charlie snapped, turning around and nearly stomped down the stairs, grumbling under his breath.

Picking herself up, Alice sped into the bathroom and as quickly and as humanly possible, she showered herself. Now normally, she would take about 15 – 30 minutes in the shower, but thanks to her father's little...order, she had taken her time(well, she tried to) but in the end, she was out of the shower in a total of 8 minutes.

_'After school, I am SO going to have a nice loooong bath...a hot bath...with bubbles.'_ Alice thought, and for a split second, she felt giddy...

Until, of course she realized that she had to speak with her belovedly angry and flustered father. Who didn't even know that his daughter was already having sex. He knew that she was dating the lovely Isabella, Alice told him flat out when Isabella had asked her out on a date – technically, it was Alice eating, and Isabella watching with interest, and them talking about...well, anything. (Anything that makes Alice blush like mad)

And Charlie...well, he was shocked at first, his little daughter was a lesbian? She dated women now? When did he miss it? And when did it all start? Charlie looked sick momentarily, and then he sighed. He knew that if he disapproved Carlisle wouldn't be happy with him – at all. And Alice would mope and glare at him for a long time. So, he only agreed on a whim – 'keep your hands where I can see them.' Just because Isabella was a woman, didn't mean that she wasn't a pervert trying to corrupt his little baby girl.

Now, here she was, awaiting her doom as she paced back and forth, now clad in blue skinny-jeans, and a white shirt. And of course, her favorite belt was on, and her bracelets. She wouldn't be the fashion queen if she didn't look it. Alice inwardly pondered if she could jump out the window...but if she did, then Isabella would be mad at her for trying to hurt herself, and Alice herself, would definitely hurt something, mainly her tooshie or her feet.

Hmm, decisions, decisions..

"Alice!" Charlies voice echoed in the house, making said girl jump and look at the door with large 'deer-in-headlights' eyes.

"Get down here!" Shoulders slumping, Alice grumpily made her way over to the door, grasped the handle and felt a wave of nausea hit her. What if Charlie was banning her from seeing Isabella? What if she wasn't allowed to date anyone anymore (Anyone = Isabella Cullen)

Then, a thought so horrible hit Alice's little head, that she momentarily gasped and released the handle.

_'Oh god, he isn't going to send me back to Phoenix, is he?' _Alice thought with horror. A few months ago, she would have loved to go back to Phoenix. The large shopping malls, the sun, the old friends, the malls...and yes, did she say the malls?

"MARY-ALICE SWAN!" Charlies large, and incredibly loud voice echoed off the walls. Alice flinched. She could do this, she could do this, she could...

ah, fuck it all. Alice grasped the door handle and yanked the door open, and trudged down the stairs, trying hard to look like she was nonchalant about the whole incident, instead of looking like she was terrified out of her wits.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Alice finally made it into the kitchen, where Charlie was sitting, and a certain someone was sitting across from him.

Alice blanched, clearly not expecting to see her lover here.

"Bella?" Alice asked, feeling her heart skip a beat, and then all her happiness fell down the drain. If Isabella was here then Charlie was really mad and he was seriously going to give them the talk...

This was, in Alice's opinion, way worse than any fashion disaster.

Isabella's Point of View.

I frowned slightly as I stared at my lovely pixie who was wearing the expression that someone just stole her favorite teddy bear, or someone had told her that she was never aloud to shop in any high-priced mall ever.

I felt a growl surface in my chest, but I forced it down. My mate was only in trouble with her farther, and that was it. There was nothing else to worry about. Absolutely nothing.

Yeah, like that was going to work. Why didn't I tell Jasper to follow me, just to make sure that I was calm, cool, and collected? Oh yeah, I remember. I thought that this little 'talk' wasn't going to challenge the possessive predator in me.

I sighed audibly, making the Police Chief, Charlie Swan look at me with a momentary anger. Did I honestly think that this had nothing to do with the...marks that I put on his lovely daughter? I was so naïve...

Charlie Swan coughed, trying hard to get my attention. I blinked and noticed that both humans in the kitchen were waiting for me. I nodded, letting him start on his...rant.

"Well now, lets get started on why you are here.."Charlie Swan said, trying hard to sound angry, but now he sounded embarrassed. I smirked slightly – barely visible to human eyes.

"So, while I was gone last night at Sue's...you two were..uh...-"

"Having sex?" I cut him off with my blunt answer. Clearly, both of them weren't ready for that, as they both blushed tomato red. I felt the dryness in my throat flare slightly, before I forced it down. Alice seemed to be rather humiliated, and it looked, to me, that she would give anything to be anywhere but here.

"Y-yes." Charlie said, feeling uncomfortable. I momentarily felt amused with his being uncomfortable, until, my more polite side of myself told me to be more understanding.

Charlie seemed to be knocked out of his reverie of humiliation and looked at me with an overprotective, fatherly stare. I felt shocked, and then I forced my expression to be neutral. I couldn't lose my cool here. If I was human, yes. But you see, humans down break tables in half with just a slam, nor do they pick up the father of their lovers and throw him half way to China.

So, sticking with the neutral expression seemed to be the best choice so far.

"Now listen, both of you." Charlie said, his voice full of authority. I inwardly thought how much of a turn on it would be if Alice talked to me like that...

"I honestly don't care that your lesbians, that's perfectly okay." Charlie said. I nodded and looked at my mate, who was blushing and closed the distance between us and sat incredibly close to me. I instantly wrapped my hand around her waist, pulling her against my stone hard side. I felt her warm body mould against my own.

"Thank you." I said, remembering Esme's words 'Always be polite. I didn't raise you to act like you were raised by a pack of wolves.' I felt a never ending love for Esme, clearly it was family love. But Esme was truly one of the most scariest vampires I have ever met.

Alice muttered a small 'thanks dad' under her breath. I clearly noticed that both humans were still uncomfortable with this subject.

I inwardly sighed and felt a flash of annoyance. Did the little man honestly think that I was going to have Alice against her own will? Did he honestly think that I would make her unhappy?

These thoughts tossed and turned my head, and I clenched my fists so hard, I could feel my nails break into my cool, marble skin.

"All I want to say is that if you are going to have...s...se..." Charlie huffed in annoyance at his own inability to speak. "If you are going to have _sex_" He spat the word out like it was a cockroach that would never die. "Don't have it under my roof."Charlie said, and finally, his anger had dissipated, and I felt a weight be removed from my chest.

"W-What?" Alice sputtered, and I stared down at her. Anger and rage was rolling off her in waves. I raised an eyebrow at the sudden turn of her emotions. I was secretly glad that I didn't ask Jasper to come along. He had told me that Alice was a little ball of lots and lots of emotions. And her anger wouldn't help his thirst issues either.

"He said-"

"I KNOW what he said! Dad!" Alice snarled, and in that instant, I never felt more turned on in my life. She was heaving, and her eyes that were a lovely hazel were glaring absolute beams of death at her father, who looked at her with surprise.

It instantly clicked in my mind. I fought back a smile, and failed terribly.

Alice turned and looked at me, a look of betrayal on her soft, beautiful face. If it had been any other time, I would have instantly fretted, and try and fix whatever I had done to deserve such a look to break my already dead heart.

She thought that Charlie was banning us from having sex. Ever.

"Love, it's not what you think." I said in my soothing tone. She seemed to relax, momentarily. Until she frazzled like a cat seeing a dog.

"Like _hell _its not what I think! I _know exactly WHAT HE MEANS!"_ Alice nearly roared. I felt myself laugh, and I pulled Alice against my chest, burying my face into her soft, inky black hair.

It seems that I wasn't exactly in her good books either, because normally, she would have blushed and looked away...

"_Why are you both laughing at me?"_ Alice shrieked from inside my arms. I turned my head to see that Charlie Swan also was laughing with me.

"We can't have sex under this roof, love."

"I KNOW!" Alice growled, looking like my adorable kitten trying to be a tiger.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have sex at my house." I said, waiting for her reaction.

"I KNOW TH – wait, what?" Alice asked, clearly dumbfounded. I felt my undead ribs hurt from keeping the laughter inside. Charlie, who was also laughing, had calmed down, but didn't stop giggles -manly giggles, mind you- from emanating from his body.

"Yes, love. We can't have sex here, but we can have sex at my house. In my room...or my bathroom...or my desk.." I said, smirking when Alice blushed furiously, and when Charlie had looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Oh.."

Looking positively cute, I buried my face into the crook of her neck, inhaled her scent, and kissed the soft pulse that always drove me mad.

"So..uhh...you two should be going to school now.." Charlie said awkwardly. Alice seemed to have remembered something and zipped out of the room. I frowned momentarily, no longer feeling her body against my own.

"Oh, Isabella." I whipped my head around, and stared at Charlie, who was looking at me with a serious, father-protective stare. Had I been human, I would have shrunk. I had to remind myself that I was a vampire, and being afraid of a human was incredibly stupid.

"You hurt my daughter, and I will personally see to your demise." He said darkly, staring at me with dark, chocolate brown eyes.

"I would never hurt Alice, ever. I would fight hell alone to make sure that nothing even touches her." I said, feeling my protective predator inside me awaken.

"Good. Now get going, kid." I raised an eyebrow. "You have school. I'll call the school and tell them that you were with me." Charlie said, his eyes still shown with the fatherly protectiveness, but it had gone down a notch.

"yes sir." I walked away, and came in contact with an all to familiar small female body. I looked at Alice, who was staring up at me with cute, adorable hazel eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her, grabbing her waist and pulling her against my, relishing in the feeling of her body against mine. I pushed those thoughts back, we could do all sorts of naughty things at my house. But not here.

_'At least not in front of her father.'_ Isabella thought wickedly.

**Well, was it good? Was it bad?**

**Review please.**


End file.
